Mas ao James ama mais SL
by Princesa Amelia
Summary: "Sei que me ama também, mas ao James ama mais." [ Final alternativo] [S\L]
1. Capítulo único

**Ama-me, mas ao James ama mais. **

**Sinopse**:

_ Sei que me ama também, mas ao James ama mais.

_ Ao James ama mais.

**[Flashpoint; + Final laternativo] [S\L]**

* * *

Eu não sou esse desperdício de espaço que as pessoas pensam que eu sou. Eu obviamente não ganharia o troféu cidadão do ano, mas as vezes eu só queria que alguém acreditasse em mim. Estava sozinho a quase um ano, mas parecia que era por toda uma vida.

Respirei profundamente antes de me levantar, no banheiro analisei a passagem do tempo nos meus olhos, eram azuis e poderiam ser bonitos, mas faltava o brilho dos olhos que vejo nos garotos da minha idade. Lavei o rosto e fiquei por um minuto sem respirar, imerso na torneira da pia. Ergui o rosto e observei-me com mais detalhe, meu nariz aristocrático era uma herança da _mui nobre família black_, a boca fina porém bem torneada também, a barba era pouco mais do que um mancha no meu rosto, mas eu passei a espuma e então a gilete, como fazia todos os dias. Todo santo dia. O habito poderia ser uma vadia.

O banho, um bom jeans e um pulôver negro depois, estava pronto para meu trabalho. Observar ela. Desejar o impossível. Sonhar acordado.

_ Bom dia Sirius.

Ela já estava lá. Vestia um jeans muito justo e um cardigã azul por cima da blusa branca. O cabelos vermelho caiam em ondas grandes até um pouco depois da cintura, e caia livre pelo rosto. Era linda. Um princesa.

_ Bom dia Lily. Chegou cedo hoje.

Ela foi para trás do balcão e começou a organizar as bebidas.

_ É. Briguei com o James. De novo.

Ela parou o que estava fazendo e começou a bater a cabeça no balcão de leve, como uma criança frustrada.

_ O que ele fez dessa vez?

Sentei-me a frente dela, observando seus grandes olhos verdes piscarem, seus longos cílios dourados quase brilhando sob o feixe de sol que escapava pela persiana.

_ Ele é um babaca. Ele acha que morar junto é só uma desculpa para sexo fácil, e que eu vou substituir a mãe dele. Novidade, eu não vou. Eu não sou obrigada a limpar nem passar a roupa dele. Ou fazer a comida, ou qualquer uma dessas coisas. Ele é grande o suficiente para se cuidar.

Concordei. James era um babaca. Eu não deixaria Lily ficar brava comigo, nunca. Ela era doce e paciente, então para ficar tão chateada, provavelmente não era a primeira vez. Essa semana.

Suspirei.

Acho que foi Jesus que falou algo sobre não cobiçar a mulher do próximo.

_ Você sabe como o James é. Ele não faz por mal. Só está mal acostumado. Você entende.

Ela parou o que estava fazendo e me encarou. Quase esqueci de respirar. Tinha um narizinho arrebitado muito fofo, e umas quantas sardas nas bochechas. O rosto era em formato de coração, harmonioso, decidido. Não era exatamente gorda, mas tão pouco era magra. Era uma dessas garotas cheias de curvas nos lugares certos, do tipo que você vê na rua e pensa um monte de obscenidades.

_ Eu não. Vivemos no mesmo mundo que ele, você é seu melhor amigo. Ninguém mais se comporta como se estivesse na escola, não você, não Remus, não Peter. Eu estou cansada e estou começando a me perguntar se só o amor é suficiente...

Passei a mão por cima do balcão.

_ Tem que ser. Se não for... eu não sei em que mais acreditar.

Ela sorriu corada, respirando lentamente. Eu poderia beijá-la como sonhei em beijar várias e várias vezes. Eu tinha essa cena em minha cabeça desde que eu tinha quinze, e enquanto pegava um balde e um esfregão para começar a limpar o piso, montei aquele dia minuciosamente na minha mente:

.

.

Estávamos na estação quando realmente a percebemos, ela tinha tirado o aparelho odontológico e substituído os óculos quadrados por uns pequeninos de aro dourado e fino. Vestia-se como uma muggle, os malditos jeans apertados, uma camisa cor de rosa decotada e um cardigã cor de rosa. Foi a primeira vez que a notamos. Lily agora tinha peitos.

Eu sei, uma péssima forma de contar uma história de amor. Ninguém começa com "Era uma vez, peitos"... Mas foi assim que tudo começou. Eu me sentindo como um adolescente hormonal perto dela, como de fato eu era. E como de fato me sentiria pelo decorrer dos anos.

Se eu só tivesse falado primeiro, seu eu não tivesse ficado tão distraído pelos seus novos atributos, talvez eu tivesse a chance de ao menos ter lutado por ela, mas em vez de falar qualquer coisa, James falou.

_ Meu Deus, Lily está linda. Eu definitivamente vou namorar com ela esse ano, vocês sabem sobre como eu disse estar esperando a garota certa? Bem, é ela, é a Lily.

E com aquelas palavras meu mundo ficou um pouco mais limitado. Eu jamais poderia disputar uma garota com James. Como qualquer um, mas não com James.

Ele apertou o nó da gravata e tentou arrumar os cabelos com mão. Tinha crescido um bocado durante as férias, e eu poderia até dizer que era um garoto bonito. Olhos castanhos e graciosos, James era como um filhote de cachorro pedindo por abrigo, você simplesmente não poderia dizer não.

Mas ela disse. E eu secretamente fiquei mais feliz.

Mas James, ao contrário do que ele sempre fazia quando uma garota não acreditava na conversa dele, ele não desistiu. Pela primeira vez, ele persistiu. Ele levava flores pela manhã e fazia piadinhas engraçadas perto dela. Ele parou de flertar com as outras garotas, e até mesmo de conversar durante as aulas. De repente, James não era mais um Maroto...

E como era de se esperar, ela cedeu.

E eu que achei que o meus sentimentos não eram mais nada além de hormônios em fúria, vi meu pequeno e sempre tão protegido coração quebrar-se um pouco. Vi o monstro verde da inveja morder-me em cada dia dos namorados, e quis ficar surdo cada vez que James chegava contando como Lily era legal, como ela gostava de futebol, como Lily cozinhava bem, como ela era inteligente, como ela era a garota perfeita. Perfeita como eu sempre imaginei que seria.

Mas sofrer em silêncio por todos esses anos não foi o suficiente, eu tinha que me empurrar a borda. Eu tinha que ter esse estranho sentimento de prazer e dor que eu só podia sentir ao lado dela. Então eu a contratei como ajudante no meu Pub recém comprado. Nós dois contra o munda. Era assim que eu comecei a pensar.

_ Ei Sirius, - ela me chamou de dentro do meu eterno infortúnio. – Você poderia e fazer um favor? – sorri e ela sabia que me tinha. – Eu posso dormir aqui essa noite?

Meu coração parou por um segundo ou dois. Bastardo de sorte. Maldito infortúnio prazeroso.

_ Por que?

_ Bem; Petúnia, sabe a minha irmã muggle? Pois é, ela vai se casar e eu preciso de um lugar de onde possa tomar um taxi. Ela iria surtar se eu simplesmente aparatasse por lá.

_ E James? – perguntei erguendo uma das minhas sobrancelhas, um traço bem característico ao qual minha falecida mãe costumava chamar de "arrogância suja".

_ É. Ele vai aprender uma coisa ou duas tendo que ficar um tempo sem a empregada doméstica aqui. Que isso também lhe sirva de lição. Mas você vai ou não vai me ajudar?

Sorri. Dizem que você nunca deve dizer nunca. Mas eu nunca diria não a Lily Evans, não importa o quê.

_ Claro. Traga uma cama ou algo assim. Eu tenho uma tenda se você quiser, mas eu acho que está suja e mal cuidada.

Ela riu.

_ Ou eu simplesmente posso te chutar da cama!

Eu ri. Mas não virei meu rosto para o outro lado enquanto me concentrava mais do que o necessário para limpar uma aranha no canto mais afastado.

O dia seria longo. E a noite mais ainda. O dia se passou tortuosamente devagar, e ainda assim, quando eu pisquei já era noite. Pude ouvir Lily tomar banho no meu banheiro e isso me fez suspirar. Eu morava em um cômodo pequeno em cima do bar. Era um quarto-cozinha e banheiro que eu não me importei em ampliar magicamente. Eu não precisava de uma casa grande para me dizer o quão só estava. Mas naquele momento, eu desejei não poder ouvir os suspiros de Lily sob a água quente. E ao mesmo tempo, eu estava amando.

Ela saiu de lá pronta. Vestia-se com um horroroso vestido verde musgo com flores tão grandes que eu mal poderia ver o formato do seu corpo.

_ Você parece o bolo do casamento.

Ela suspirou deixando os ombros caírem.

_ Não sapateie sobre a minha desgraça. Já é difícil o suficiente vestir essa coisa sem que o meu melhor amigo fique me humilhando.

Ri, estava jogado na cama com uma calda velha de flanela e uma camiseta de algodão.

_ Só vá. Não pode ser tão ruim...

Ela me olhou com descaso, e eu soube que ela estava gritando internamente: "é, muito pior do que os seus piores pesadelos babaca". Ela bateu a porta e se foi, deixado seu perfume cítrico para trás. Eu dormi com aquele cheiro e desejei ter um bom sonho, ou então, que não sonhasse nada.

Mas sonhei.

Lily chegou e se jogou na minha cama.

_ Como foi?

Ele estava bêbada e mal abria os olhos.

_ Eu odeio a minha família.

Ri, e me sentei um pouco em vê-la jogada na minha cama.

_ Não, não odeia.

Me olhou ali, deitada de bruços com a mão segurando o queijo.

_ Odeio um pouquinho. Foi horrível. Eu briguei com Petúnia e ela e disse que já que eu não tinha futuro ( e ela diz isso porque eu não fui para a faculdade muggle) e que eu não deveria sair por ai fingindo que eu alguém... Poxa. Eu só disse que o noivo, quero dizer, marido dela era um idiota. E ele é. Ficou o tempo todo falando sobre porcas, brocas e parafusos. E como se não fosse o suficiente, ele disse para os amigos da Petúnia que eu era alcoólatra! Dá pra acreditar, eu nunca bebo!

_ E por isso você bebeu?

Ela riu, muito bêbada enquanto escondendo o rosto nos lençóis.

_ Claro.

Balancei a cabeça. Lily nunca bebia justamente porque sempre era tão fraca para o álcool que sempre se arrependia depois. Mas não posso culpa-la por tentar se impor, ou ao menos por irritar a sua irmã mais velha. Ela só tinha vinte três, mas Lily nunca se comportou como uma rebelde.

_ Vou levantar e você pode ficar com a minha cama.

Ela se virou e ficou encarando o teto, olhos turvos olhando para o nada.

_ Me ajuda a sair desse vestido?

Tentei negar. Mas sobre Lily eu só tenho uma regra, nunca diga não.

_ Claro.

O vestido, em defesa de Lily, era malditamente difícil de tirar, mesmo para uma pessoa sóbria. Mas então, eu logo desejei não ter tirado. Lily vestia uma lingerie negra com direito a meias escuras e tudo mais. Eu poderia ter um orgasmo só a olhando. E quando ela me olhou fui o mais longe dela possível, o que era só a alguns metros da cama.

_ Sirius, você me acha gostosa

Fiquei rígido com a pergunta e desviei o olhar.

_ Claro. – engoli seco.

Ela se aproximou de mim, passos lentos e atrapalhados.

_ Você está nervoso? – Riu. – Melhores amigos sentem tesão?

_ O quê? Cof, cof, quê?

Ela deu uma gargalhada, passos lentos de aproximando de mim. Eu pude sentir os dedos dela no momento em que tocaram meu peito. Chama viva. Ela desceu a mão e então parou ali, estrategicamente.

_ As garotas sempre falavam que você era gostoso. – ela passou a mão descendo do meu pescoço até o cós da minha calça. – Confirmado. – depois se aproximou ainda mais de mim, ficando na ponta dos pés de forma que nossos olhos ficassem quase da mesma altura. – Elas também diziam que você é bom de cama. Acho que eu nunca vou saber.

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Ponto de ignição xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

Suspirei pesadamente.

_ Lily... Você não deveria fazer isso comigo.

Ela se virou, lingerie negra me fazendo desejar não ser homem, e sê-lo.

_ Posso confessar uma coisa? - ela disse baixinho, quase sussurrando. Seus olhos encarando os meus, a maquiagem borrada por lágrimas provavelmente derramadas por causa da mãe.

_ Você sabe que para mim, sempre pode contar tudo.

Ele levantou a mão a minha bochecha.

_ Amo-te.

Senti minha garganta secar, meu coração disparar e o oxigênio queimar em meus pulmões.

_ Não. Ama o James. Todos sabem.

Sorriu-me triste. Seus olhos com mais lágrimas, dessa vez não derramadas.

_ Acha que é possível amar duas pessoas?

Não respondi, sabia que era possível. Amava a Lily, mas ao James amava mais. Da mais pura forma, fraternal, como se fosse uma parte de mim. James era a única família que algumas vez tinha conhecido. Ele foi quem me apoiou em todos os momentos, ele foi meu salvador.

_ Acho que estamos indo por um lugar perigoso e sem volta.

Piscou uma vez ou duas, tentando conter as lágrimas. Lágrimas, as quais quando me dei por conta, também as derramava.

_ Sei que me ama também, mas ao James ama mais.

_ Ao James ama mais.

Aquela certeza esmagadora era a verdade mais amarga que alguma vez tenha provado. A vida era muito injusta, em meio a tantas pessoas porque eu teria que me apaixonar pelo amor do meu melhor amigo?

Ficamos ali, parados, um olhando aos olhos do outro. Ali dormimos. Acordei com o barulho dela ao banho. Lembrando-me de cada detalhe, cada pequena coisa que faria daquela singela declaração de amor inesquecível.

_ Já vai? - perguntei quando a vi saindo do banho, vestia jeans justos e uma camisa do Nirvana, aquela que todos usam, com o bebê caçando ao dólar.

_ Não posso ficar.

_ Tudo mudou?

Ela prendeu o lustroso cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e não me encarou.

_ Tudo mudou. Nada mudou. - depois virou-se para mim, o rosto transformado em uma mascara de uma falsa felicidade. - Te vejo amanhã?

Não consegui evitar a tristeza infiltrando em mim de transparecer em meus olhos.

_ Sempre.

Ela colocou o pé na porta, deu meia volta e se jogou na cama ao meu lado. O beijo foi inesperado. Inexplicável até. Senti pela primeira vez os lábios do meu único amor. Foi um beijo intenso que durou entre dois minutos e duas horas, jamais saberia dizer. Ela se separou de mim, e eu ainda atordoado por ela.

_ Te amo.

E então de foi. A verdade era que me amava, mas tal como eu, ao James amava mais.

Não sabia se chorava, se a amava, ou se a odiava mais ainda. Era verdade, ao James amava mais. Jamais poderia me deitar na mesma cama que James, mas dividiria minha garota com ele com prazer. Sonhei um pouco com isso, me deixei levar por um segundo ou dois. Voltei a cruel realidade. Agora, de fato, estava só, e assim ficaria pelo resto dos dias...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

NA: Oi gente, o que acharam? Sabem o que é um ponto de ignição? É o ponto no qual o combustível ao ser exposto ao ar, entra em combustão sem que haja fonte externa de calor. É o momento em que tudo começa, tudo muda. Quem é fã dos HQs, vai entender um pouco mais sobre o "Flashpoint".

Essa é uma SHORTFIC com um final alternativo, que eu posto assim que houver comentário (se houver), que é uma NC +16; O final alternativo acontece a parti daquele ponto. O ponto em que Lily diz sim para Sirius.

Comentem, e deixem sua opinião.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Quisera eu ter-te conhecido primeiro, ou que James não me amasse tanto, ou que nós três não fossemos tão amigos_**".**


	2. Final alternativo

\- Elas também diziam que vocês é bom de cama, acho que nunca vou saber.

Era um daqueles momentos decisivos na vida de uma pessoa em que tudo pode mudar, ou nada pode mudar. Olhei Lily com cuidado e admiração, seus cabelos embaraçados em cachos artificiais, sua imponente sobrancelha arqueadaarqueada em desafio, seus cílios loiros quase brancos sujos com rímel coloriam seu rosto junto com a sombra rosa com lilás qur manchava seus olhos e o batom rubi a boca. Era uma obra de arte que precisava ser apreciada, uma necessidade latente de pecar que possuí por toda a minha vida. Meu sonho moldado em realidade, a beleza devastadora que me transformava em poeta.

Olhei em silêncio sem nada alem de pesar e desejo, talvez fosse simplesmente covarde demais para começar, talvez era a ultima chance que lhe oferecia ante a ruina eminente dos sentimentos que possuímos por tanto tempo. Mas diferente de mim, ela tinha coragem.

Beijou-me como se não houvesse amanhã, porque provavelmente não havia.

_ Eu te amo tanto. - sussurrei meu pecado em seu ouvido. Devasso. Perdido.

– Eu também. - me respondeu com cuidado. Não um ''eu te amo'' de sonhos, mas um "eu também" sincero.

Tirei suas pequenas peças de roupas com um delicioso prazer culpado, admirei seu seios grades e levemente caídos (aqueles que por tanto tempo cobicei) como se pudesse guardar cada pequeno detalhe para a posteridade, bicos grandes e rosados, perfeitos como pensei que seriam em cada sonho que tive. Beijei-a mais uma vez, fogo, medo e desejo.

_ Tire a roupa, preciso te abraçar, te sentir em mim. - me suplicou como havia feito tantas vezes em meus sonhos molhados.

Puxei minha camisa com urgência e necessidade, senti meu pênis duro ao tirar as calças, fiquei mais duro ao sentir seu olhar de cobiça. Naquela noite esse foi o único momento no qual permiti lembrar-me de James durante o nosso pecaminoso ato de amor, James teria uma vida toda para lhe entregar a noite perfeita, eu sabia que só teria aquela chance, queria deixar minha marca, faria que de alguma forma ela nunca se esquecesse de mim, não queria ser apenas uma noite de vergonha em sua memória, queria mais..

Lembrei das ultimas palavras que minha mãe havia gritado comigo enquanto me olhava com desprezo do alpendre: "desonrou a mim, a seu pai e a família, arruinou nossas vidas, soube disso no momento em que observei a forma desleixada com a qual via o mundo, no momento em que desprezou nossa tradição e bons costumes, você é maldito, tudo o que toca vira dor e suplício, vá embora daqui, leve a desgraça junto de ti." era realmente maldito, e mais um vez destruía a todos ao meu redor.

Saber disso não me impediu de penetrar com vontade em Lily, não me impediu de beijar, tocar e acariciar cada pedaço de seu corpo, de amá-lá e fazê-la gozar tantas vezes quanto o tempo me permitiu. Ouvir Lily gritar meu nome foi meu mais precioso tesouro para conseguir enfrentar o resto da minha vida sem ela em meus braços.

Não dormi, mas fiqu i ibservando Lily sonhar em meus braços até o sol nascer. E quando ela abriu os olhos, primeiro em confusão e depois em desespero, eu sou que tudo havia mudado.

– O que fizemos? - sussurrou mais para si mesma do que ra mim. - Como .. Como fui capaz de fazer isso com ele?

_ Ama-me.- concluí.

Seus olhos eram poças de lágrimas não choradas.

_ Sim.. Mas..

_ Ao James a mais. - disse a verdade que saiu mais amarga do que o esperado em minha boca. - Eu sei. Eu sinto.

– Não posso ficar. - disse enquanto encostava a cabeça no meu peito, os lençóis da cama emaranhados em ns tornozelos.

_ Tudo mudou? - perguntei-lhe sem ter coragem de olhar em seus olhos.

_ Tudo mudou. - me respondeu com uma simplicidade em que nada refletia aquele momento.

Levantou-se da cama sem olhar para trás, juntou as peças de dois espalhadas e entrou no banheiro com a necesaire. Mais uma vez fri ao escutar agua caindo lá dentro, poderia imaginar o vapor da agua formando um luxuriante neblina em volta de seu corpo pecaminoso, mas quando saiu já estava em suas usuais calças justas e uma camisa do Nirva, aquela famosa com o bebê nadando pelo dólar, a maquiagem havia sido lavada, talomo as marcas que havia deixado em seu corpo, talvez um feitiço ou simplesmente o milagre de um bom banho quente.

_ Queria poder ficar e dizer que seríamos felizes para sempre. Mas você sabe que nunca gostei dos contos encantados. Não pense menos de você, se alguém aqui é culpado, creio que seja eu. Não tenho vergonha do que fizemos, foi lindo. Mas James jamais poderá saber. Amo James de uma forma que chega perto da obsessão, amo mais do que o ar que respiro, e quando estou com ele, mesmo nos piores momentos, é como se tudo fosse dar certo, como se o mundo se encaixasse. Não é que não te ame. Apesar não é o suficiente. Quem sabe se você tivesse me convidado para o baile de inverno, se fosse você e não James no enterro dos meus pais, se fosse você quando recebi meu titulo de monitora, se fosse você e não James nos pequenos e grandes momentos... Mas amor é mais... É inexplicável dizer porque ele e não você...

_ Não sei se serei capaz de vê-los juntos novamente. Em parte por te amar, em parte por amá-lo. Não estarei aqui para o casamento, nem quando primeiro bebê chegar, nem quando brigarem, nem quando se reconciliarem, nem quando, muitos anos depois, nada fizer diferença e vocês estiverem lado a lado de mãos dadas como dois velhinhos esperando o final e você contar o que eu pensei que era melhor ter e perder do que nunca ter tido, mas eu estava enganado.

Uma lágrima solitária caiu em sua bochecha, deixando uma trilha por onde passava.

– Vai para onde?

Pensei por um minuto antes de responder.

_Não sei, para qualquer lugar que não seja aqui. Tenho uma herança para gastar de um tio tão maldito quanto eu.

Ela me observou um pouco brava um pouco conformada, pegou o resto das coisas e foi para a porta.

– Nunca vou te aquecer, e Deus sabe que James vai falar de você todos os dsue estão por vir... - suspirou.- Mande noticias de vez em quando. Não se apaixone por um sacana... E Sirius... Você não é amaldiçoado, só não encontrou a pessoa certa para te amar.

Os olhos cheios desentimentos confusos foram a ultima lembrança que eu tive de Lily em vida. Eu viajei por muitos anos, e morei em uma vila esquecida do mundo na Africa por alguns anos a mais, por isso nunca soube que Lily se casou com James um tempo depois, nem que eles foram muito felizes por pouco tempo, ou que ela deu a luz a um pequenos menino chato Harry James Potter, ou que esse menino era o menino de uma profecia maldita, ou que eles morreriam em seguida, ele primeiro, defendendo ela, ela depois, defendendo Harry, tudo porque eu não estava lá, e por isso Rabicho foi o guardião do segredo, Rabicho que traiu James e Lily Potter por motivos nada nobres s completamente humanos.

E agora, quando volto no meu pequeno apartamento em cima do meu antigo bar, olho o pequeno menino de cinco anos com uma cicatriz na testa e os olhos dela me encaram de volta. O rapaz que havia saido deste apartamento anos atrás estava cheia de arrependimentos e culpas, mas o homem que voltou para cuidar de um menino órfão era alguem melhor, não que todos os peças tenham sido esquecidos, mas eles são mais leves por que agora existe um propósito.

–Pad, quero pão.- Harry diz segurando um retalho de lençol puído que trazia consigo do lugar horrível em que morava sob os cuidados, nada cuidadosos, da sua tia Petúnia.

–Pão não é bom para você Harry, o que acha de um copo de leite quente e um pedaço de torta?

Ele abriu ainda mais os olhos como se houvesse recebido a proposta do ano.

_ Eu prefiro aqui do que... Tia Petúnia.

Sorri e abaixei para pega-lo em meus braços. Os olhos eram dela, mas Harry era muito mais parecido com o pai, e tendo em conta como aperta os olhos para assistir comprada, problemas de visão dele também.

_ O que vamos fazer hoje Harry? O que você sempre quis na vida? Qualquer coisa mundana que você quiser!

_ O que é mundano Pad? - ele me encarou com dúvida e uma esperança que eu rapidamente tive que desfazer.

_ Qualquer coisa que possa ser comprada. Coisas como amor, um abraço, ou pessoas...seus pais.. Não são mundanos..

Ele lamentou um pouco antes de me encarar novamente.

_ Uma cama e uma mesinha.

_Uma mesinha? - perguntei curioso sobre o que um garotinho faria com uma mesinha.

_ para colocar a foto que você me deu, aquela com o papai e a mamãe dançando...

_ Seu desejo mundano é uma ordem.

Coloquei em Harry uma toca de lã verde que Lily costumava usar para trabalhar nos dias mais frios, segurei sua mão e juntos saímos pelas movimentadas ruas de Londres...

X

X

X

FIM

X

X

X

N/A: oi,finalmente. Não é que eu tenha esquecido, é que a pria tentativa ficou bem bosta, e a segunda foi deletada sem querer (todas choram pq estava tão bonitinha uu). Então finalmente código um pouco de inspiração ( que vem quando eu tenho que estudar). Espero que tenham gostado, desculpem possíveis erros, confesso que não revisei ( um dia quem sabe...).

Beijos, comentem o que acharam e vejam minhas outras fics para mais uma dose de emoção... :*


End file.
